


Space AU

by gayfishman



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Art, Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfishman/pseuds/gayfishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely a Firefly au.  Enjolras is the captain of the pirate spaceship Patria, and Combeferre is his first mate. Grantaire is sometimes drunk but more often he's the effortless genius pilot who has no sense of fashion. Super short blurb and one (1) art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nattoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattoki/gifts).



> Jehan is the ship mechanic.

"Can't you make her go any faster?" Enjolras says urgently, gripping the dashboard.

Grantaire maintains his ever present nonchalance. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to drive? I was under the impression you hired me for my spectacular skill in maneuvering spacecraft but maybe Jehan's right and you only want me for my undeniably good looks and charm. And hands off the controls."

"Grantaire," Combeferre says, more a plea than a warning. He's tense on Grantaire's other side, but he knows enough of what he's capable of to trust his judgement.

As Grantaire makes a particularly sharp turn and twist, Enjolras and Combeferre fly towards the side of the small cock pit. They should really invest in seat belts.

[](http://imgur.com/pvr6QLB)


End file.
